A reagent preparing device capable of preparing a reagent to use in the measurement of a specimen is conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-167660).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-167660 discloses a reagent preparing device capable of preparing a reagent to use in the measurement by an analysis instrument by mixing concentrated solution and pure water in a stirring tank.
An automatic analyzer capable of monitoring an expiration date of the reagent is also conventionally known (see e.g., US Patent Application Publication 2004-057872).
US Patent Application Publication 2004-057872 discloses an automatic analyzer for aspirating a reagent from a reagent cassette on a reagent table arranged at a predetermined aspiration position, and measuring a specimen using the aspirated reagent. The automatic analyzer is configured to monitor the expiration date of the reagent accommodated in the reagent cassette on the reagent table, and discharging the reagent cassette accommodating the relevant reagent from the reagent table if the reagent is expired.
In order to enhance the reliability of the analysis result of the specimen, the reagent is preferably used within a predetermined expiration date after being prepared. However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-167660, a technique for using the prepared reagent within the expiration date is not disclosed nor suggested. Furthermore, US Patent Application Publication 2004-057872 describes an automatic analyzer for monitoring the expiration date of the reagent accommodated in the reagent cassette on the reagent table, but does not disclose nor suggest applying the monitoring of the expiration date of the reagent to the reagent preparing device.